Poussière d'ange
by SiaMi
Summary: À l’âge de 15 ans, Naruto et Sasuke s’aiment énormément … excessivement ? Quoi qu’il en soit, Naruto reçoit un matin la visite d’un problème imposant, une poussière d’ange … [SasuNaru]
1. Une poussière d'ange

Titre : Poussière d'ange

Chapitre : 1

Auteure : Megami (Ou plus simplement Ami-kun)

Fandom : Naruto (Si, si, je vous jure !)

Genre : Yaoi, MPreg, Romance, Drame (+ ou -), POV Naruto

Couples : SasuNaru (Sans blague ?!)

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Je les ai commandé tous les ans pour Noël T.T … j'attends toujours.

Résumé : À l'âge de 15 ans, Naruto et Sasuke s'aiment énormément … excessivement ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Naruto reçoit un matin la visite d'un problème imposant, une poussière d'ange …

Note : Le titre de ma fic est largement inspiré du titre de la chanson d'Ariane Moffat (Qui s'appelle poussière d'ange évidemment :D).

Note2 : Je viens de lire ''Marie-tempête'' de Dominique Demers. Bon, ok, ce n'est pas de la grande littérature, c'est certain mais j'ai adoré ! Où est le rapport ? Ahem oui, ma fic en est beaucoup inspirée … (Avouez ! Quand on voit un film ou qu'on lit un livre, nos fics en sont toujours inspirées ! … Ok, je sors --')

* * *

_Il y'avait une brume blanche, donnant un mirage surnaturel d'aveuglement que je ne saurais expliquer autrement. La brume se condensait progressivement pour céder sa place au décore d'une chapelle. La somptueuse pièce était déserte. Un cercueil attira mon attention, il semblait insignifiant de loin mais il semblait aimanté et moi, j'étais constitué de métal dans cette histoire et je gagnais pas à pas ledit cercueil. J'avais parcouru ce trajet un nombre innombrable de fois, je me le rappelais parfaitement dans ses moindres détails. Il y'avait d'immenses vitraux de couleur traversés par les rayons chaleureux du soleil qui éclairait d'infimes poussières invisibles à l'œil nu, du moins, c'est ainsi que je le percevais et il y'avait un tapis de velours rouge sur lequel je marchais pour atteindre mon but. J'atteignais enfin le cercueil clos que je caressais du bout des doigts. Un tissu aux rebords ciselés était posé sur le dessus. Je l'enlevais d'un geste chaste de la main et ce moment que je craignais, qui faisait bondir mon cœur dans ma poitrine et qui faisait chanceler chacun de mes membres … J'allais ouvrir le cercueil et y découvrir un être cher, chaque nuit une nouvelle personne. Mes mains tremblantes se rabattaient sur les rebords du bois poli … et je le soulevais avec la lenteur du désespoir. Mon menton se mettait alors à trembler violemment, mes larmes tombaient contre le visage du corps livide qui reposait dans le cercueil. Les sentiments étaient réels, je les ressentais à travers tout mon corps, mon cœur … mais cette fois, la douleur semblait encore plus lacérante. Je tombais à genoux devant le cadavre et hurlais à m'en arracher les poumons, son prénom …  
__Mon visage se retrouvait contre son torse, sa peau était glacée. Ce n'était plus lui, je sentais l'ange de la mort l'emporter mais je ne pouvais plus rien. Je serrais sa carcasse contre mon corps, je cherchais sa chaleur, son odeur, sa voix …  
__Puis j'hurlais, un dernier hurlement qui portait avec lui tout mon désespoir, mon amour, ma colère …_

- SAAASUKKEE !!!

J'émergeais enfin de mon cauchemar, cet éternel et amer cauchemar. J'étais en sueur, ma respiration saccadée, mon corps agité …

Je me sentais comme après avoir pleurer abondamment. Mon corps était faible, mes joues inondées de larmes et des papillons semblaient se battre à coup d'ailes dans mon ventre.

- Sa … Sasu … Sasuke …

Une courte convulsion agita mon dos lorsque je sentis deux mains se poser contre mes épaules nues. Je me retournais hâtivement vers leur propriétaire et tombais sur le visage ensommeillé de Sasuke.

- Naruto, ça va ?

Je n'arrivais pas à lui répondre, je me contentais d'hocher furtivement la tête, d'un geste qui à priori, semblait indiquer le contraire. Je devais me calmer, ce n'était qu'un rêve, un simple rêve …

Je posais mon regard sur la pièce, éclairée par une simple lampe allogène, les ombres des meubles formaient des arabesques compliquées contre le mur d'un ton blanc rendu beige par la lumière tamisée. J'étais bel et bien dans ma chambre et Sasuke n'était pas décédé …

- Encore ce rêve ?

Je n'eus pas besoin d'acquiescer, il l'avait inéluctablement déjà deviné le sujet de mon comportement physique. Je lui en avais déjà parlé amplement. Était-il possible pour un shinobi de s'endormir sur le même cauchemar depuis des mois sans que celui-ci ait une signification ? Shikamaru m'avait dit que j'avais peur de perdre un être cher ou alors que j'allais en perdre un prochainement mais le premier choix semblait déjà plus plausible.

Sasuke m'enlaça mollement en m'attirant à lui. Son corps était brûlant de son sommeil antécédent que j'avais sûrement interrompu d'ailleurs. D'autre part, il était l'être le plus susceptible d'être ''celui que j'avais peur de perdre'' mais je n'avais pas peur de le perdre. Pour moi, Sasuke était immortel. Comment peut-on regarder quelqu'un dans les yeux et se dire que cette personne est susceptible de s'éteindre un jour ? Moi, je ne peux pas et je suppose que je ne suis pas le seul sinon le monde serait bien terne.

- Ça va Naruto, murmura t'il doucement, ce n'est qu'un rêve, ça ne veut rien dire.

- … Mouais … mouais … je sais … ça va …

- Tu devrais aller voir Tsunade-sama, peut-être qu'elle pourrait faire quelque chose pour toi … je ne sais pas.

- Elle ne pourra rien pour moi, ce n'est qu'un stupide cauchemar, Sasuke mais cette fois … c'est toi que j'ai vu, ça m'a foutu les jetons.

Je frissonnais en me rappelant la manière dont son corps était vide et froid dans ce cauchemar mais j'étais réellement contre lui à cet instant précis, ma tête appuyée contre son épaule, ses bras chauds m'entourant la taille tendrement.

- Rendors-toi, Naruto. Je suis là, ok ?

J'hochais hâtivement la tête de haut en bas puis Sasuke tendit le bras vers la lampe pour l'éteindre et ensuite se recoucher tout en m'attirant à lui.

Cette nuit-là, je ne trouvais pas le sommeil …

* * *

Le lendemain matin, nous avions du nous lever très tôt pour nous rendre au point de rendez-vous de l'équipe. Le temps était humide, les nuages avaient pris une teinte grisâtre et le vent créait de grandes vagues sur les étendues d'herbes vertes. La pluie ne devrait tarder, avait déclaré Sasuke en chemin. Nous avions fait la route ensemble, lui et moi. C'était agréable, n'importe quoi en compagnie de Sasuke était exquis. Il n'était pas pareil en ma compagnie qu'en celle des autres. Il était tendre et légèrement timide. Il se fichait des regards des autres à l'égard de notre couple, il se tenait fièrement à mes côtés, affichait fièrement nos mains enlacées … 

Le point de rendez-vous était toujours aussi calme, Sakura assise contre le tronc d'un arbre qui avait levé ses yeux émeraude vers Sasuke ; et Sai qui dessinait, assis sur une des branches de l'arbre voisin de celui où était notre coéquipière. Le dessinateur éleva la tête vers nous et nous salua poliment d'un signe de main et d'un sourire discret pour ensuite retourner à son ouvrage.

- Bonjour Sasuke-san, Naruto …

Sakura montrait toujours un respect sans faille à l'égard de Sasuke mais depuis qu'elle avait appris notre relation, elle avait une attitude plutôt hostile envers moi. Elle était jalouse sans aucun doute. Ne dit-on pas qu'on n'oublie jamais son premier amour ? Pour Sakura, le dicton semblait propice à la situation. Elle remarquait chacun de mes défauts, m'exposait sans ménagement chacun de mes faux pas et ne se gênait pas pour aguicher Sasuke sous mon nez. Ça ne me faisait rien, Sasuke était toujours lointain et impassible face à elle mais je me demandais comment j'avais pu tomber amoureux d'elle antérieurement. La tension était perpétuellement insoutenable entre nous.

- Salut Sakura.

Nous l'avions dit d'une même voix, d'un même ton et c'était de même chaque fois que Sakura nous adressait ce routinier ''bonjour''. Nous, nous sommes ensuite assis au pied d'un sapin centenaire légèrement à l'écart, nous murmurions pour ne pas nous faire entendre mais nous savions pertinemment que Sakura était à l'affût de nos moindres mots, qu'elle épiait nos moindres gestes. C'était peut-être pour ça que c'était si excitant. Sous le regard lourd de notre coéquipière, nous avions l'impression que chacun de nos mouvements et mots étaient interdits …

Sasuke caressait ma main de la sienne d'un geste tendre mais un peu absent. Ses yeux étaient rivés vers le ciel qu'il regardait avec une intensité ineffable. Son regard semblait percé les cieux et se rendre au-delà. À ce moment précis, il était comme en transe, dans ses réflexions et songes lointains que je ne pouvais même pas tenter d'imaginer. Il m'arrivait de m'endormir contre lui et de faire une sieste de quelques heures en attendant notre senseï qui arrivait toujours en retard avec des prétextes qui ne tenaient pas la route mais je ne le blâmais plus maintenant. J'affectionnais beaucoup trop les moments calmes que je passais avec Sasuke pour pouvoir reprocher quoi que ce soit à Kakashi. Pourtant, au bout de quelques heures, il arriva sous les bâillements de Sai et les reproches de Sakura. Moi, je n'avais pas sourcillé mais le regard de Sasuke avait perdu son intensité et il avait tourné la tête vers notre senseï. J'avais fini pas me lever, m'étirer longuement et m'approcher de l'argenté. Sasuke avait fait de même. Notre senseï ne se donnait même plus la peine d'inventer une excuse abracadabrante pour expliquer son retard. Son imagination devait être à cours et nous connaissions toutes ses excuses par cœur.

- Mission de rang D, annonça t'il tout simplement.

- Pas encore des missions de rang D, m'écriai-je, outré, On est des chuunin quand même ! Y'en a marre de ce genre de missions débiles !

- Ça bouge pas trop en dehors de Konoha, répondit-il en haussant les épaules d'un air blasé.

Je grognais mais Kakashi-senseï avait déjà sorti la liste des missions sans importance des gens flemmards de ce monde pour qu'on les accomplisse dans le plus grand sérieux.

- Première mission … faire du porte-à-porte pour vendre des boîtes de biscuits et ainsi financer les sorties scolaires de l'école maternelle de Konoha. Deuxième mission, garder les enfants de M.Kazaki. Troisième mission, garder la bibliothèque de Konoha et quatrième mission, s'occuper du potager de Mme.Kunihiro.

- Autant se séparer les tâches, soupira Sakura. Moi, je garde les gosses.

- Je prends la bibliothèque, déclara Sai.

- Bah moi … je vais m'occuper du potager.

Nous, nous tournions tous vers Sasuke qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Il ne restait que la collecte de fonds pour l'école maternelle.

- Sasuke et moi, on se charge des biscuits alors, dit notre senseï.

Nous poussions un soupir à l'unisson et partions ensuite vers nos tâches différentes. Je faisais la route avec Sai, nous allions dans la même direction. Je commençais à me sentir lourd sans trop savoir pourquoi. J'étais fatigué, j'avais la nausée, j'avais mal à la tête. J'en avais marre de faire ce fameux cauchemar qui me laissait si peu d'énergie. Ma vue se barbouillait de noir progressivement. Je dus prendre une pause et me laissait tomber contre le tronc d'un arbre. Sai prit congé de la route à son tour et vint me rejoindre. Je sentais à sa démarche qu'il s'inquiétait.

- Naruto, ça va ?

Je secouais vivement la tête, laissant mon orgueil de côté cette fois. J'avais très mal, chaud et froid à la fois. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne me sentais pas bien et cela s'intensifiait graduellement. Je posais mon poing contre mon front, tentant d'apaiser la douleur qui s'était immiscé là. Sai s'approcha de moi, s'agenouilla à mes côtés.

- Naruto ?

Je plongeais mon regard dans ses pupilles onyx. J'avais la tête qui tournait, une envie de vomir qui se faisait infernale. Mon cœur semblait se soulever par des hoquets et ma tête se faisait lourde. Je fermais les yeux et je ne voyais plus rien. Avais-je seulement fermé les yeux ? Je ne m'en rappelle pas mais je suis incapable de les ouvrir. J'entends des voix, je ressens des mouvements et la douleur, plus pénible que jamais. Les minutes passent ou les heures. Comment savoir ? Je commençais à sentir les choses plus clairement et mes yeux purent s'ouvrir. Je voyais un passage boueux, des chaussures noires gagner du terrain, un paysage éblouissant par les rayons du soleil. Mon corps était ballotté. Je mis du temps à comprendre que je me faisais porter. Mes paupières étaient encore lourdes, ma tête l'était encore plus. Mes membres sont paralysés. Je ne peux pas me débattre, je ne peux pas marcher par mes propres moyens. J'entends des pas, d'autres pas que ceux de mon porteur. Ils sa rapprochent progressivement et mon porteur cesse de marcher. Les paroles se mêlent, tempêtent dans ma tête sans que ne puisse en comprendre le sens. Je sens que je change de porteur mais n'hésite pas sur l'identité du nouveau. Cette odeur qui lui est propre, cette couleur de chandail. Ça ne peut être que Sasuke. Je laisse ma tête tomber contre son torse. Il me porte à la manière d'un enfant sans se plaindre du fait que je pèse trop lourd. Je l'entends me parler, me dire quelque chose que je ne comprends pas du tout mais sa voix est rassurante. Je ferme les yeux à nouveau, je suis incapable d'en supporter plus. La lumière du soleil devient aveuglante, elle ajoute à mon mal de cœur. J'ai soudain le vertige, une impression désagréable qui me pousse à passer mes bras autour du cou de Sasuke. Je commence à ne plus sentir les ballottements, plus rien. Je ne sais pas si je m'endors … je ne comprends plus rien.

* * *

À mon réveil, une seule chose s'impose à mon champ de vision. Ce sont des chiffres fluorescents qui annoncent agressivement ''20h45''. J'ai dormi aussi longtemps ? Ma tête n'est plus aussi lourde, mon mal de cœur est parti. Je suis couché dans un lit puis je mets un temps fou à me rendre compte que ce ne n'est pas le mien. Je me relève douloureusement et scrute les lieux d'un œil légèrement flou. C'est la chambre de Sasuke, aucun doute là-dessus. Je me sens en compote mais je n'ai pas envie de dormir et pas envie de bouger. Sasuke entre dans sa chambre, les yeux rivés sur moi ou plutôt sur la loque que je laisse apparaître pour le moment. 

- Ça va mieux ?

Mieux qu'avant, c'est certain. Les mots restent en travers de ma gorge. Je me sens encore tout étourdi. Je me relève finalement du lit de Sasuke et marche vers lui en vacillant légèrement. Sasuke n'a pas bougé d'un trait. J'en profite pour m'accrocher à lui ou plutôt tomber dans ses bras. Il me retient avec un sourire moqueur qui lui est propre. Je me sens étrange comme si je n'étais pas dans mon corps à cet instant précis. D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas y être. Je suis spectateur de ma vie en ce moment. Mon corps agit sans mon commandement. Les mots de Sasuke me sont beaucoup plus clairs cette fois.

- Tsunade-sama voudrait te voir. Je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure en t'amenant chez moi. Je lui ai parlé de ton cas. Elle m'a dit que lorsque tu te réveillerais, tu devrais passer la voir pour qu'elle règle ton cas.

J'hoche la tête d'un geste las et m'accroche de mon mieux à Sasuke. Lui, il ne vacille pas, il est en forme. Je l'envie. Je suis comme un chiffon en ce moment. Il passe son bras sous mon épaule et m'aide à gagner la sortie. L'air frais de la nuit fouette mon visage. Je sens le vent s'engouffrer dans mes cheveux et des frissons parcourir mon corps si brûlant. Nous avons pris une route différente de celle qu'on emprunte habituellement. Celle-là est plus grande et les gens n'y passent pas. Sasuke m'explique que le chemin sera moins long pour moi. Les immeubles sont délabrés, mal entretenus et délaissés. Personne ne doit vivre ici à mon avis. Il y'a des dessins au sol, je mets un moment à comprendre que ce sont les dessins de cadavres, forcément dessinés par la police de Konoha. Il y'en a beaucoup trop, je me demande quel est ce quartier si sordide. Il y'a du sang séché partout, sur le sol, sur les immeubles, sur les commerces et les maisons. J'élève la tête vers le visage de Sasuke, scrute sa réaction. Il a l'air triste et j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi. Quand mon regard se pose sur l'emblème de son clan, peinturé sur le mur d'une maison, je comprends. Nous sommes dans le quartier Uchiwa, dévasté par son frère aîné quelques années avant. Une larme roule sur la joue et je n'ai pas le temps de l'arrêter. Il la chasse d'un geste agressif et avance plus rapidement. Nous venons de quitter son quartier et je sens Sasuke soulagé. Nous marchons à nouveau à vitesse normale. Le bureau de Tsunade s'impose à mon champ de vision. Nous sommes presque arrivés. J'arrête Sasuke un instant, me place face à lui.

- Itachi est mort, dis-je, c'est terminé tout ça, Sasuke.

Un sourire nostalgique s'étampe sur les lèvres blêmes de Sasuke. Je ne sais pas si il est triste mais l'intonation qu'il prend par la suite est ironique plus qu'autre chose.

- Tu vois, Na-chan … je pensais que je serais heureux de l'avoir tué mais … sa mort ne ramène pas la vie aux autres.

Je soupire, pas de lassitude mais de la tristesse de mon amant que je partage avec lui. Il est le ninja le plus fort de sa génération, le plus déterminé mais il lui manque quelque chose, une famille. Une mère à qui raconter ses exploits, un père pour être fier de lui, un frère avec qui se chamailler ou s'entraîner et une famille avec qui passer les fêtes. Il est devenu si solitaire, plus encore qu'auparavant. Moi, je ne connais pas ça, ça ne me manque pas mais le chagrin de Sasuke me fait souffrir moi aussi. Je suis là, je l'aime, lui prouve chaque jour un peu plus mais je ne peux pas remplacer tout ceux qu'il a perdus. Dans ce monde, nous sommes seuls avec la peur de perdre l'autre comme ceux que nous aimions ou dans mon cas, ceux que j'aurais pu aimer Nous nous accrochons l'un à l'autre désespérément …

Je dépose un chaste baiser contre ses lèvres et lui souris doucement. Je ne sais plus quoi lui dire pour l'apaiser mais Sasuke a manifestement l'envie de tourner la page. Je respecte sa volonté et nous continuons notre route vers le bureau de l'Hokage. Bientôt, nous y entrons, accueillis par Shizune.

- Tsunade-sama t'attend dans son bureau, elle souhaiterait que tu viennes seul.

Je jette un bref regard à Sasuke qui se contente d'hocher les épaules alors je gagne la pièce principale sans un mot de plus, comme si le silence et la sérénité des lieux m'étouffent. Tsunade est assise à son bureau, elle lit un livre plus gros qu'un dictionnaire et prend des notes sur une pile de papier surdimensionnée. Je m'assis sur une chaise, face à elle. Je n'ose pas l'interrompre, trop fatigué pour faire ou dire des conneries. Elle hausse finalement les yeux vers moi sans m'adresser un sourire. Son regard se fait grave, comme si elle allait me sermonner mais elle ne le fait pas. Elle se contente de se lever de son bureau et elle me fait signe de la suivre vers une pièce plus éloignée. Je la suis de ma démarche qui palpe la fatigue et avec ma mine fiévreuse. Elle ouvre la porte de la pièce dont elle allume aussitôt les lumières. Tout est blanc, des instruments de médecine sont éparpillés un peu partout. Tsunade me demande de m'asseoir sur une sorte de couchette, ce que je fais sans me poser de question.

Elle va chercher plusieurs instruments et manipule des objets dont les noms sont sûrement trop scientifiques pour que mon cerveau les retienne. Elle approche une seringue de mon bras et je n'hurle pas. Je suis dans un état second, je ne discerne pas la douleur de l'aiguille. Je vois juste que mon sang s'accumule dans la seringue, c'est tout. Tsunade part avec mon échantillon de sang et l'examine de diverses manières. Son regard est toujours aussi grave. Je ne me sens pas malade, je sens juste que j'ai fait quelque chose de très mal mais je ne sais pas quoi. La blonde à la poitrine généreuse s'assit finalement face à moi avec une feuille qu'elle a placé sur un livre pour ainsi prendre des notes.

- Naruto, as-tu des envies de vomir ou de t'évanouir parfois ?

- … Les deux.

Elle coche rapidement des cases sur sa feuille, écrit quelques notes puis reporte son attention sur moi.

- As-tu déjà eu des relations sexuelles avec Sasuke ?

Je reste légèrement estomaqué devant sa question dont la réponse ne la regarde strictement pas. Je ravale ma salive alors que ses yeux scrutent les miens de manière sévère. Je soupire.

- … Oui.

- De plus en plus jeune, marmonne t'elle.

- Ça ne vous regardait pas, dis-je, légèrement frustré.

- Peut-être bien … quoi qu'il en soit, te voilà dans de beaux draps, Naruto.

J'hausse les sourcils en cherchant à comprendre le sens de sa phrase. Je dois avoir choppé une maladie ou un truc comme ça. Tsunade range sa feuille dans son livre et met son crayon sur une table près de là. Visiblement, elle cherche les mots à me dire pour m'apprendre ce qui me mets dans ''de beaux draps''. J'en oublie presque le fait que je suis mal en point.

- Comment te dire ça, marmonne t'elle, ce n'est pas arrivé très souvent … trois fois … quatre maintenant.

Elle cherche encore ses mots, fait les cent pas dans la petite pièce. Je sens que je vais devenir fou si elle ne me crache pas bientôt la vérité au visage.

- Tu vois … un ninja … comme toi … qui utilise très souvent des techniques de transformation … ne se rend pas compte des … comment dire, des dégâts que font cette technique.

C'est la première fois que la voix de Tsunade manque d'assurance, la première fois que je la vois réfléchir longuement avant de prononcer ces mots. Est-ce que je vais mourir ? Tsunade continue :

- Lorsque qu'on annule un _henge_, notre apparence change immédiatement mais notre organisme … met … un peu … plus de temps. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé dans ton cas … du moins, j'en ai ma petite idée mais … écoute, Naruto, tu es … tu es enceinte ou … alors enceint …

Les mots m'achèvent, mes yeux s'arrondissent et mon cœur manque plusieurs battements par minute. Les questions se bousculent dans ma tête … Comment ? Pourquoi ? C'est impossible ! Pas à moi ! Je savais que c'était possible mais jamais je n'avais cru que ça m'arriverait à moi ! Il y'avait tout de même une chance sur cent que ça arrive ! Pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi ? J'ai 15 ans ! Pas 30 ! Je ne peux pas … pas maintenant, surtout pas maintenant. Les mots résonnent encore dans mon esprit, en écho … c'est impossible ! Je ne peux pas, pas maintenant, plus tard ou jamais, ça serait très bien.

- Mais … mais … Tsunade-sama ! C'est impossible ! Je veux dire … pas maintenant ! Pourquoi ? En plus, je suis quand même un mec et là … mon organisme … il doit être redevenu normal et alors … et puis même … même si c'était vrai, je ne peux quand même pas accoucher ! C'est une mauvaise blague, c'est ça ! Il y a une caméra cachée quelques part ?

La vieille a repris sont calme habituel et son regard sévère.

- Désolé Naruto, ce n'est pas une blague. Ton organisme n'a pas changé depuis que tu es enceint ou … peu importe et puis si vraiment tu allais jusqu'à donner naissance, ce serait tout simplement par une césarienne.

Elle parle de cela comme d'un fait de la vie très naturel mais moi, je me sens déjà tellement mal. Je suis en colère mais je ne sais pas contre qui. Contre Sasuke, Tsunade ou plutôt moi-même …

J'ai envie d'hurler, je ne le fais pas … je ne sais plus quoi faire, quoi penser …


	2. Le poids des secrets

Titre : Poussière d'ange

Chapitre : 2

Autatrice : Megami

Fandom : Naruto

Genre : Yaoi, MPreg, Romance, Drame (+ ou -), POV Naruto

Couple : SasuNaru

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Je les ai commandé tous les ans pour Noël T.T … j'attends toujours.

Résumé : À l'âge de 15 ans, Naruto et Sasuke s'aiment énormément … excessivement ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Naruto reçoit un matin la visite d'un problème imposant, une poussière d'ange …

Note : Le chapitre est plutôt long, je vous préviens :D

* * *

- Naruto, si tu ne souhaites pas avoir cet enfant, tu peux te faire avorter ou alors parler à une assistante sociale.

Je suis figé sur place. Mon esprit n'est plus dans mon corps, il erre dans une chimère, celle que Tsunade vient de m'annoncer. Ça ne peut pas être autre chose. Elle parle de mon cas comme d'une maladie, elle parle de ce môme … ok, de mon môme comme d'un syndrome et trois choix s'offrent à moi. Le premier est de le faire disparaître dès maintenant, le deuxième est de le refiler à quelqu'un d'autre après l'avoir assumer pendant neuf mois et le dernier est de l'assumer jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Et Sasuke dans cette histoire ? Je ne veux pas le blesser, je ne veux pas qu'il souffre encore. Faut-il que je lui cache ? Mon esprit s'embrouille, je n'ai aucunement la force de réfléchir …

- … J'ai … besoin d'être seul, oui … d'être seul.

Je me lève vivement et gagne sans un mot de plus, la salle où est resté Sasuke. Tsunade ne me suit pas. Je pense qu'elle a compris. J'ai envie de pleurer et je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi. Je me sens faible et j'ai peur …

Lorsque je reviens dans la salle où se trouve Shizune et Sasuke. J'ai l'impression d'avoir changé de monde, d'être à des années lumières de ce moment. Sasuke réagit à mon teint blafard et ma mine effarée. Il accourt vers moi, me serre contre lui mais je ne réponds pas à son étreinte. J'ai envie de sangloter, de me réveiller comme de mon habituel cauchemar mais ce n'est pas un rêve.

- Naruto, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien … rien d'important, dis-je, je veux rentrer …

- Tout va bien, tu es sûr ?

- … Si je te le dis …

Il n'a pas l'air convaincu, ce n'est pas grave. Nous sortons du bâtiment. L'air frais me fait un bien incroyable, la fraîcheur de la nuit est la bienvenue. Une petite bourrasque de vent se mêle à mes cheveux, répercutant un frémissement dans tout mon corps. Je n'ai pas froid mais je frissonne de tout mon être. Je pense que mon malaise antécédent et la complication de la situation me rendent faible. Sasuke enlace ma main de la sienne, une source de chaleur au milieu d'un torrent de confusion. Nous n'avons pas avancé d'un pas. Je pense que Sasuke aussi est perdu dans au milieu d'un cyclone de questions. Ses yeux scrutent chaque mouvement de mon visage, ses sourcils haussés m'interrogent indirectement mais son silence est éloquent. Ses pupilles sont devenues pourpres, témoignage peu discret qui me prouve sa curiosité. Je le foudroie aussitôt du regard et ses pupilles reprennent une teinte onyx.

- Je te dirai tout plus tard, Sasuke … je n'ai pas la tête à ça …

Il semble inquiet, plus que jamais d'ailleurs mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à lui avouer ce qui me ronge de l'intérieur depuis ma rencontre avec Tsunade. Avant d'exposer la situation à mon brun, il faut que je me l'expose à moi-même, que je sache ce que je vais faire, ce que je vais décider.

- Sasuke, on peut aller chez moi ?

- Comme tu veux.

Nous prenons la direction de mon domicile. Il est plus rapproché que celui de Sasuke. En marchant, nous gardons toujours le silence, un rituel entre nous, comme si nos marches étaient réservées à nos grandes réflexions. Je n'ai pas besoin de me creuser la tête pour savoir à quoi pense Sasuke. La rue est déserte ou presque. Nous croisons le groupe de Gai en chemin. Je leur adresse un salut de la main mais Lee et Neji sont en grande dispute et on ne me prête nullement attention vu le centre d'attraction que représentent les deux garçons. Sasuke et moi continuons notre route, sa main enlaçant la mienne avec la même intensité. Les rues passaient sous nos pas, les paysages s'obscurcissaient à vue d'œil. Nous étions dans un quartier un peu plus pauvre de Konoha, à une heure plutôt tardive. J'aperçus un groupe au loin. Quatre hommes étaient couchés au sol alors qu'une jeune fille vêtue d'haillon, approchait d'eux tour à tour avec un objet dont dégageait une épaisse fumée grisâtre. Sasuke tira sur main comme pour m'éloigner d'eux.

- Des fumeurs d'opium, m'informa t'il sans me regarder, ne prête pas attention à eux.

Je suivais Sasuke pourtant mes yeux étaient rivés sur eux, sur cette fille qui ne devait pas être plus âgée que 12 ans et qui émanait la misère de tout son être. Sa tête se tourna vers nous, ses yeux d'un vert forêt et son visage poussiéreux. Je mis un moment à comprendre que c'était Sasuke qu'elle scrutait avec tant de puissance. Son regard était interrogateur, il posait indirectement une question à laquelle mon coéquipier ne répondit pas. Je scrutais le visage de Sasuke en me demandant ce qui se tramait entre lui et la jeune fille mais aucune réponse n'arriva, il avait tourné la tête, regardait le sol comme si il cherchait à voir au travers. Nous passions tout près du petit groupe, la fumée vint caresser mon visage, me faisant tourner la tête un moment puis nous passions. Mon appartement se voyait au loin et se rapprochait au fur et à mesure que nous avancions. Bientôt, nous entrions dans ma demeure légèrement négligée, promptement accueilli par la silhouette féline de _Kitsune_, la chatte que Sasuke m'avait offert l'an passé. Un cadeau pour me communiquer indirectement que le fait que j'abrite un démon renard en moi ne l'affecte pas du tout. _Kitsune_ est une chatte au tempérament calme qui ne miaule que pour souhaiter la bienvenue ou pour réclamer sa nourriture ou encore pour tenter de communiquer. Elle a un pelage court et roux ainsi que des yeux vairons, lui donnant un côté fantaisiste.

- Me-rrouin, fait-elle en se frottant à mes chevilles.

Sasuke allume la lumière – qui m'aveugle un moment – sur mon salon en complet désordre. Mon appartement n'est plus le mien, il est le nôtre. J'ai l'impression qu'il est de même pour la maison de Sasuke. Ses affaires sont éparpillées chez moi tout comme les miennes le sont chez lui. Un bref coup d'œil sur la pièce m'incite à ne pas changer mon point de vue.

Nous, nous déchaussons puis gagnons ma chambre sans échanger un traître mot. Je suis complètement épuisé, pareil pour Sasuke même si il est dur de déceler l'épuisement sur son visage impassible. Je m'écroule sur mon lit, vite rejoins par Sasuke. Il me regarde un moment avant de venir déposer un baiser contre mes lèvres, de venir poser ses mains contre mes épaules pour me rapprocher de lui et approfondir son baiser. Il est tendre et rassurant, il sait me faire chavirer vers un tout autre monde où mes problèmes sont infimes. Je sens mes membres palpiter et mon cœur brûlant, battre dans ma poitrine comme si il cherchait à en sortir. Une de ses mains, douce comme de la soie, se faufile sous mon chandail et s'appose contre mon cœur.

- Je suis content de savoir que je te fais toujours autant d'effet, murmure t'il avec un sourire taquin.

Mes joues rougissent et me picotent énormément tout d'un coup. Je sens les lèvres de Sasuke contre mon cou, ses lèvres chaudes contre ma gorge qui brûle littéralement. Il ôte chacun des mes vêtements avec une facilité indescriptible tout en m'embrassant les lèvres puis le cou jusqu'à mon torse. Dans ses bras, je me sens loin du reste du monde, je me sens tout fragile et léger. Toute la chaleur de con corps m'enveloppe. Un heurt m'a traversé puis nous n'avons plus fait qu'un …

* * *

Je me suis réveillé plus tard dans la nuit sous une chaleur suffocante, celle du corps de Sasuke qui m'enlaçait encore fortement dans ses bras. Je me suis éloigné de lui pour gagner la fraîcheur de la nuit mais aussitôt, j'ai senti ses bras me rattraper et me ramener à lui, tout contre son cœur.

- Hm …

Je me tourne vers son visage. Ses yeux sont ouverts et ils me fixent avec une tendresse touchante. Je lui souris malgré mon épuisement. J'élève la main et la pose contre sa joue que je caresse calmement.

- Dis, Sasuke …

- Hm ?

- Tu penses qu'on est trop jeune pour … hum … faire euh … tu sais …

- Qui t'as mis cette idée en tête ? demande t'il en haussant un sourcil.

- Ah mais personne … je voulais juste avoir ton opinion.

- Tu trouves qu'on est allé trop vite ?

- Nan … et toi ?

- J'ai envie de toi autant que tu as envie de moi alors où est le mal ?

- J'en sais rien. Je voulais juste savoir … ce que t'en pensais.

Il dépose un chaste baiser contre mes lèvres avant de fermer les yeux à nouveau. Je le regarde fixement à travers l'obscurité. Il a un air serein lorsqu'il est si ensommeillé, il perd tout essai de paraître impassible si vraiment il essaie. Je surveille son souffle, attend qu'il devienne plus calme, moins agité. Je surveille le sommeil qui le gagne peu à peu. Lorsque je sens qu'il est parti dans les bras de Morphée, je m'extirpe de son étreinte, marche d'un pas lent vers le salon. _Kitsune _ne perd pas son temps pour venir me rejoindre en miaulant comme pour communiquer avec moi, je pose mon doigt contre mes lèvres pour lui faire signe de se taire. La lumière de la lune traverse une des fenêtres du salon et éclaire la pièce où tous les objets sont épars. Je m'empare de quelques vêtements sans trop savoir si ce sont les miens où ceux de Sasuke et je les mets. Je pousse ensuite la lourde porte de l'entrée de mon domicile et je vais m'asseoir sur le rebord du balcon. _Kitsune _m'a suivi, elle vient vite me rejoindre en miaulant un « Me-rrouin » qui lui est propre. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Au loin se dessine une faible fumée grisâtre, la silhouette d'une jeune fille et quelques corps allongés autour d'elle. Je hais les fumeurs d'opium, je hais cette drogue. Ces gens qui se laissent tomber dans l'abîme de la drogue pour ne pas lutter contre leur vie, ces gens si loin du courage et de la détermination. Mon regard se pose sur mon ventre, sur l'enfant qui pourrait l'a élu comme son domicile. Inconsciemment, les noms me viennent en tête, des noms qu'il ou elle pourrait porter.

- Natsuke …

Les mots sont entrés dans le mur du son sans que je ne puisse les emprisonner entre mes lèvres. Ils sont vite reçus par un miaulement du félin. Je souris sans trop savoir pourquoi. C'est bel et bien le prénom que je souhaiterai donner à mon gosse si je lui donnais vie. Il représente tout en même temps. Il ressemble au prénom Sasuke tout comme au mien et si vraiment j'allais jusqu'au bout de cette grossesse, elle se terminerait en été (Natsu - été). C'est idiot … donner un prénom à quelque chose que je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir garder. Pourtant, je ne sais pas encore quoi faire. Sasuke … avoir un gosse à quinze ans, ce n'est sûrement pas dans ses projets. D'un autre côté, c'est une des choses les plus rares et si je décide de ne pas mettre Natsuke au monde, on pourrait le regretter …

- Me-rrain.

_Kitsune_ m'interroge d'un miaulement comme si elle cherchait à sonder le fond de mes pensées. Je la rassure d'un sourire à demi ensommeillé. Je regarde le sol sous moi, retombe dans mes pensées. La réaction de Sasuke … quelle sera-elle ? J'ai peur de sa réaction … je ne veux pas qu'il me rejette. En même temps, je me vois mal me faire avorter. Je n'y arriverai pas. Ce serait tuer mon propre enfant, c'est au dessus de mes forces. J'ai 15 ans … ce n'est pas l'âge d'avoir un enfant, pas l'âge pour éduquer alors que notre propre éducation n'est pas terminée. Dois-je faire adopter Natsuke ? C'est une option à envisager en fait, même si cela m'horripile pour le moment. Au loin, je vois encore une fumée grisâtre s'échapper, emportant avec elle le peu de dignité que gardaient les fumeurs d'opium. J'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un …

* * *

Le lendemain matin, je me retrouve devant l'immense demeure des Hyûga, qui se trouve à l'autre extrémité de la ville. Un bâtiment imposant protégé par des grillages. C'est Hinata qui m'accueille d'un air toujours incommodé. Elle effectue toujours une espèce de tricot avec ses doigts. Avec elle, j'ai l'impression de toujours devoir mesurer mes paroles au risque qu'elle ne s'évanouisse. C'est désagréable.

- Naruto-kun, dit-elle d'une voix timide.

- Salut Hinata-san, est-ce que Neji est là ?

Elle hocha la tête lentement puis me conduit à l'Hyûga. Il se trouve dans le jardin qui se situe en arrière de l'immense demeure. Neji est assis contre un arbre, les yeux rivés sur un livre à la couverture ancienne. Ses yeux dont on ne peut distinguer les pupilles s'élèvent vers les miens qu'il toise avec interrogation. Hinata nous laisse. Je ne sais pas si c'est pas gêne ou parce qu'elle a encore peur de son cousin. Je viens m'asseoir en tailleur devant L'Hyûga.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici, Naruto ?

- Ahem … écoute, Neji … je sais ce qui t'est arrivé … l'an passé.

Ses yeux se nourrissent brusquement d'étonnement. Il laisse son livre de côté et attend visiblement que je continue.

- … Il m'arrive la même chose, dis-je.

- …

- Et je sais pas quoi faire … je me suis dis que comme toi aussi, tu … tu étais passé par-là, tu pourrais m'éclairer … j'ai besoin d'aide.

Neji met un certain temps à assimiler l'ampleur de mes paroles, à trouver les mots qu'il faut me dire. Il semble lui aussi remonter dans lointain passé qu'il aurait sûrement préféré oublier.

- C'est Sasuke ? demande t'il finalement.

- Évidement …

Il pousse un long soupir en élevant les yeux au ciel comme pour y chercher ses mots. Je me sens mal à l'aise face à lui, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Seulement, d'imaginer Neji dans la même situation que moi … c'est étrange.

- Qu'est-ce qu'en pense Sasuke ?

Je soupire.

- Il n'en sait rien, je n'ai pas osé lui dire. J'ai peur de sa réaction … j'ai pas envie qu'il me rejette ou quoi que ce soit … je voudrais que ce soit toujours pareil entre nous, toujours …

- Et toi Naruto ?

- Quoi moi ?

- En fait, ce qui te fait peur dans tout ça, c'est la réaction de ton mec. Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire ?

- … Je ne sais pas … en même temps, je serai incapable de me faire avorter … j'aurais l'impression de tuer Natsuke et ça … je peux pas mais … avoir un gosse à 15 ans … c'est trop jeune … je veux dire que … en plus que deux mecs qui ont un gosse c'est la chose la plus mal vu … si j'ai un gosse si jeune … c'est encore pire mais le donner en adoption, c'est hors de question. Voir mon môme avec d'autres personnes alors que je l'ai assumé pendant neuf mois …

Je m'arrête de parler, je n'en ai plus la force. Je sens une boule énorme bloquer ma gorge, mes yeux qui s'humidifient.

- Tu veux avoir mon avis ?

J'hoche rapidement la tête.

- Tu en es à un point où tu ne peux plus faire marche arrière, Naruto. Avant même que tu viennes me voir, tu savais inconsciemment ce que tu voulais faire. C'est évident. Tu lui as déjà donné un prénom, tu parles déjà de lui comme d'un être vivant. Tu veux garder ce gosse. Le problème, c'est que tu as peur de l'avis des autres et surtout du regard des autres. Sasuke, si il t'aime vraiment, il comprendra ton point de vue et il l'acceptera.

- … Neji … tu penses que … je pourrai … ?

- C'est à toi de voir, Naruto. Si tu juges que tu seras capable d'élever un enfant ou non.

J'hoche la tête. Je me sens déjà un peu mieux. Le poids est déjà moins lourd sur ma conscience mais quelque chose reste difficile. Mon cœur palpite toujours de la même manière en pensant au futur et j'ai encore peur de dévoiler la vérité à Sasuke. Neji a la tête ailleurs, on dirait que toute cette histoire lui rappelle la sienne que je n'ose pas vraiment lui demander d'ailleurs. Je me lève finalement et m'étire lentement.

- Merci Neji, dis-je tout simplement avant de m'éloigner.

* * *

Je reviens chez moi, la route est calme malgré les nombreux passants. Le vent n'est pas très fort aujourd'hui et ils ont annoncé une fine couche neige pour la fin de la soirée. Tous ses pas m'ont donné le temps de réfléchir. J'ai confiance en moi, en ce qui va arriver par la suite. Mon appartement se dessine au loin, tout comme cette fumée grisâtre qui a élu domicile sous mon toit. Je reconnais dans ce recoin plus sombre de Konoha, cette jeune fille entourée de quelques personnages sinistres qui réclame la fumée démoniaque de l'opium. Elle s'agenouille tour à tour à côté d'eux, une pipe à la main. Je passe mon chemin comme me l'a conseillé Sasuke, sans prêter aux activités qui se déroule à côté de moi. J'entends alors une voix appeler au loin ''Monsieur''. Je me retourne et découvre la jeune fille vêtue de haillons qui se dirige vers moi à la course, laissant momentanément ses clients. Mon ton se fait plus dur malgré moi.

- Quoi ?

- Vous étiez avec Sasuke-san hier soir, n'est-ce pas ?

J'hoche brièvement la tête.

- J'ignore pourquoi il m'a ignoré hier soir, dit-elle d'une voix imbibée de tristesse, pourriez-vous lui dire que j'ai reçu sa commande s'il vous plaît ?

- Commande de quoi ?

- Eh bien … d'opium, murmure t'elle, c'est un client plutôt habituel …

Ses mots me figent sur place. Mon cœur manque plusieurs battement ou au contraire s'accélèrent, je n'en sais trop rien. Sasuke … opium … je ne peux pas le croire. Je me mets à reculer comme pour fuir ce que je ne veux pas entendre ou croire mais la pente abrupte me surprend et je tombe sur le dos de tout mon long avec seulement le temps de me rattraper sur mes coudes.

« Monsieur, ça va ? »

Je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre, je me sens mal, même très mal. La tête me tourne et je ne sais pas pourquoi mes yeux sont devenus le refuge de perles d'eau. Tout autour de moi s'embrouille. Ma vue est devenue aussi floue que l'océan du soir, éclairé par le firmament. La jeune fille prononce à nouveau quelques mots qui me sont étrangement incohérents. Je me relève à nouveau sans lui adresser un mot. Mes yeux sont emplis de larmes qui ne coulent pas et ma gorge s'est nouée à m'en étouffer. Les pas jusqu'à mon appartement deviennent difficiles. Je ne sais plus quoi penser, je ne comprends plus ma réaction. Quelques marches à franchir jusqu'à mon appartement, jusqu'à Sasuke. Je monte d'un pas lourd pourtant, au moment d'ouvrir la porte, je me sens défaillir. Je me laisse glisser contre le mur et attend, je ne sais quoi. J'entends en sourdine les notes qui proviennent du clavier de Sasuke. C'est une impression de vide. Ces notes me donnent la même impression que la fumée grisâtre de l'opium. Cette fumée, on peut dévier sa trajectoire mais jamais on ne pourra l'empêcher de monter jusqu'au ciel et de se condenser. Le poids des secrets est tellement lourd …


	3. Affronter la vérité

Titre : Poussière d'ange

Chapitre : 3

Autrice : Megami

Fandom : Naruto

Genre : Yaoi, MPreg, Romance, Drame (+ ou -), POV Naruto, angst (Du moins, pas tout de suite ...)

Couple : SasuNaru

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Je les ai commandé tous les ans pour Noël T.T … j'attends toujours.

Résumé : À l'âge de 15 ans, Naruto et Sasuke s'aiment énormément … excessivement ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Naruto reçoit un matin la visite d'un problème imposant, une poussière d'ange …

Note : En italique et en gras, les paroles de la chanson que Naruto a composé :D ! Bah en fait, c'est le groupe Marcy Playground qui a composé cette chanson. Bon, je n'ai pas fait la traduction mais si vraiment vous ne comprenez pas, je pourrais la faire mais les paroles sont plutôt faciles. Sinon, le chapitre est plutôt long.

* * *

J'étais rentré sans adresser un mot à Sasuke, comme si finalement tout le chagrin s'était condensé en rage, une rage très contenue malgré tout. Il m'avait adressé un ''T'étais où _dobe_'' mais pour toute réponse, j'entrais dans ma chambre et claquais la porte involontairement. Je n'entendais plus les notes du piano, plus cette mélodie que Sasuke jouait inlassablement. J'attrapais un bloc-notes et un stylo à l'encre bleu. Les mots affluaient en moi, se déchaînaient à sortir de mon esprit et couler sur la feuille lignée. Je les écrivais avec l'énergie de la colère même si leur sens était moins évident que je l'aurais espéré. Les mots tempêtaient encore pour sortir de ma tête, mes mains tremblaient de colère pour chaque mot que je transcrivais contre la feuille lignée. Je lâchais le bloc-notes lorsque la dernière phrase coula sur le papier, le stylo fit un vol plané contre le mur. Je sortis de ma chambre sur le regard interrogé de Sasuke. Il s'approchait de moi, ses yeux m'interrogeant sur mon comportement mais mon regard ne s'adoucit pas. J'avais une véritable haine pour les lâches, pour les fumeurs d'opium, pour Sasuke … 

- Tiens, dis-je en lui tendant la feuille d'un geste brusque.

Sasuke prit la feuille entre ses mains et laissa ses yeux parcourir les mots tremblants que j'avais transcrits. Ses yeux onyx se reposèrent sur les miens, noyés dans un torrent de confusion.

- C'est quoi ce truc, Naruto ? T'as fumé ou quoi ?

- Non justement, je n'ai pas fumé et pour ton information, je ne sais même pas ce que ça fait de fumer quoi que ce soit ! J'ai écrit ça et je me demandais si ça correspondait aux sensations de l'opium ! Tu devrais le savoir monsieur l'opiomane !

Les paroles de la chanson sans mélodie me revinrent parfaitement à l'esprit comme si je les avais apprises par cœur.

_Blue like water_

_Blue like heaven is_

_All of the time_

_I'm all right_

_I'm just gagging on all the all right_

_I'm so happy_

_So happy_

_I'm in heaven_

_Yeah heaven_

_Oh the season's come for opium_

_Mom...mom_

_Mom...mom_

_I'm so happy_

_So happy_

_I'm in heaven_

_Yeah heaven_

_Oh the seizures come from opium_

Sasuke me regardait comme pris en flagrant délit, un mélange de chagrin et de confusion qui me donnait envie de le prendre dans mes bras mais ma colère se ranimait, flambait mes réflexes de tendresse pour l'Uchiwa.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Marmonna t'il haineusement.

- Ah mais rien voyons ! Mon copain se drogue à l'opium mais tout va bien ! Vas y drogue-toi ! Si ça se trouve, je vais essayer un de ces quatre !

- Laisse tomber l'affaire, Naruto. Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

- Peut-être que si tu m'expliquais, je pourrais comprendre !

- Oublie, Naruto.

- Si c'était si facile ! Moi, je ne te cache rien, Sasuke ! Pourquoi t'es toujours obligé de me cacher quelque chose ?

- Hmph …

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne me caches rien, hein ?

- Exactement !

- Ce que Tsunade t'a dit hier soir, je suppose que tu n'appelles pas ça un secret, hein ?

- … Ça … tu le sauras … d'une manière ou d'une autre alors que l'opium, je …

- Bien tenté, Naruto.

Je le regardais, retrouvais notre rivalité de préadolescence. Notre monde à nous s'effondrait sous nos mots d'une cruauté sans pardon. Ce monde créé de nos mains s'écroulait, laissait place à celui d'antan. Je n'avais pas mal de voir l'être qui m'était le plus cher, retrouver son ton et son expression d'avant à mon égard. Je ne voulais pas le voir se détruire, je l'haïssais de ne pas penser comme moi au sujet de la drogue, de ne pas comprendre ma colère. Ce que je lui cachais ne pouvait pas le détruire, du moins c'est ce que je pensais. Mais l'opium pouvait le détruire, ça ne faisait pas un pli. Je le vis partir d'une démarche qui palpait la rage. Il ne claqua pas la porte mais je sentis un énorme coup de vent m'envahir. Juste après, je fus pris d'une nausée atroce mais je ne pus dire exactement si c'était à cause de Natsuke ou à cause des émotions trop fortes.

* * *

Le lendemain, je gagnais le point de rendez-vous de notre équipe sans Sasuke. Je n'avais que très peu dormi la nuit dernière et je ne me sentais pas très bien. Nous passions toutes nos nuits ensemble depuis près d'un an et je n'avais jamais imaginé avoir si froid ou me sentir si seul. Le fait que nous n'avions pas gagné le point de rendez-vous ensemble ce matin, éveilla les soupçons sur notre dispute, le fait que je me dirige vers Sai et non vers Sasuke confirma le fait. Le dessinateur ne m'assaillis pas de questions, il se contenta de me rapporter des propos routiniers tel que ''Ohayo Naruto, ça va mieux depuis ?''. Je lui répondis en feignant une certaine bonne humeur. Sakura en avait profité pour s'approcher de mon brun, le draguer en me regardant du coin de l'œil. J'étais jaloux et je ne savais pas pourquoi. Sasuke ne s'intéressait pas à Sakura et encore moins aux filles en général, c'était un fait mais je n'aimais pas que ma coéquipière se tienne si près de lui. Sai continuait de me parler mais ses mots étaient incohérents. Je voyais Sakura s'approcher de Sasuke, caresser furtivement son bras, rire doucement. Je ne suivais plus le sens de ses paroles. 

- Naruto, tu m'écoutes ?

- Oui … oui …

- Tu t'es brouillé avec Sasuke ?

- Non.

- Bien sûr et il ne fait pas tout pour te rendre jaloux et toi, tu ne marches pas du tout dans son jeu.

- Hein ? Il me fait marcher ?

- Sans blague ?

- Sai, embrasse-moi !

- Et puis quoi encore ? Tu marches complètement dans son jeu, Naruto, t'es pitoyable là.

Je ne l'écoutais pas du tout, énervé par la vision de Sasuke et Sakura qui flirtaient ensemble. Mon cœur se serrait à mesure que les gestes se répondaient, d'abord par des caresses puis par des rires. Ce fut plus fort que moi, j'empoignais le bras du dessinateur et posais ma main contre sa nuque pour approcher ma tête de la sienne. Je fondais sur sa bouche et profitais de sa stupéfaction pour explorer sa cavité buccale de ma langue. Il finit par y répondre de manière maladroite. Ce baiser état imprégné du goût de la jalousie. J'étais dégoûté du fait d'embrasser mon coéquipier mais je jubilais de la rage que devait éprouver Sasuke. À bout de souffle, je lâchais Sai sans couper le contact visuel avec lui.

- Je te préviens, c'est la dernière fois que j'embrasse un mec de toute ma vie, murmura t'il rageusement.

J'haussais faiblement les épaules et scrutais la réaction de Sasuke, son regard se faisait bouillonnant de rage, ses yeux avaient pris une teinte pourpre que je ne pus qu'apercevoir une fraction de seconde avant qu'ils reprennent une teinte charbon. Au bout de quelques heures de provocations visuelles, notre senseï se pointa, sans se douter qu'il serait bientôt le centre d'intérêt pour attiser notre jalouse commune, à Sasuke et à moi. Personne ne prononça l'habituel ''vous êtes en retard'' mais tous se précipitèrent vers Kakashi-senseï. Je fus le premier à profiter de sa présence.

- Kakashi-senseï, vous pourriez faire en sorte que les missions ne soient pas trop longues aujourd'hui ? Sai et moi, on voulait essayer des trucs ensemble.

Je n'avais même pas regardé notre senseï en disant cela, j'avais seulement scruter Sasuke et guetter sa réaction. J'avais aussi clairement insister sur le mot ''trucs'', indiquant clairement son double sens. J'avais espéré une réaction stupéfaite de la part de notre senseï mais c'était bien mal le connaître. Sa réponse me laissa de marbre.

- Ta vie sexuelle ne m'intéresse pas, Naruto.

Sasuke me lança un regard noir et prit la parole à son tour.

- À quelle heure finira t'on cette mission ? J'ai promis une promenade à Sakura.

Il prit la main de Sakura dans la sienne comme pour prouver ses dires à notre senseï. Kakashi se contenta de froncer un sourcil.

- Tu as changé de bord, Sasuke ?

- C'est idiot deux mecs ensemble, Naruto m'a juste prouvé ma connerie. Je suis hétéro.

- Bien sûr, moi aussi, ironisa notre senseï en roulant les yeux.

J'avas cessé d'affronter mon coéquipier du regard, je boudais, fixant au loin un point imaginaire. La voix de quelqu'un que je ne soupçonnais pas d'être dans le coin me fit sursauter.

- Vous deux, ça suffit.

Yamato nous surpris tous de la même manière, tous sauf Kakashi-senseï du moins. Le grand brun sauta d'une branche d'arbre et se plaça aux côtés de notre senseï.

- Sachez mettre votre vie sentimentale de côté quand il s'agit de votre devoir de ninja. On a déjà accepté votre relation amoureuse mais si vos disputes de couple viennent gâcher l'esprit d'équipe, on va sévir. Vous êtes complètement puérils et ridicules.

Je lançais un dernier regard à Sasuke mais la colère ne pouvait se résoudre à se condenser même après tout ça. J'avais l'impression d'être revenu trois années en arrière par contre, les raisons de mon hostilité envers Sasuke étaient différentes. La tension dans l'équipe allait vraiment devenir insoutenable. Mon brun tenait toujours la main de Sakura dans la sienne et la jeune fille en semblait à la fois satisfaite et embarrassée. J'étais partagé entre ma jalousie et ma colère, ne sachant si je devais sauter sur Sakura pour lui arracher les yeux ou tenter de rendre Sasuke jaloux. Je me contentais de baisser la tête de manière boudeuse.

- Nous avons une mission de rang A, aujourd'hui, je tiens à ce que tout se déroule parfaitement.

J'aurais tressailli d'excitation d'une telle mission mais le cœur n'y était pas aujourd'hui. Je baissais la tête vers l'avant, continuait d'écouter attentivement les directives de Yamato sans en avoir l'air.

- Un nukenin d'Ame no kuni a été repéré dans les environs. Il a tué sa famille au grand complet et ses ambitions sont plutôt meurtrières pour le moment. Il a tenté de tuer une équipe de Genin mais ils s'en sont sortis grâce à une équipe d'ANBU … avec de graves blessures tout de même. On y compte Konohamaru Sarutobi et Hanabi Hyûga. Leur senseï est tout aussi mal en point. On doit retrouver ce nukenin avant qu'il ne fasse trop de ravages. On part ce soir.

Je me retournais instinctivement vers Sasuke, celui-ci avait les poings serrés et je devinais sans problème que l'histoire d'un nukenin qui tuait sa famille lui rappelait sa propre histoire. Yamato nous indiqua d'aller préparer nos affaires en vue de notre départ, ce que nous fîmes sans plus attendre …

* * *

Il devait être près de midi lorsque tout le monde fut réuni en vue du départ et trente minutes de plus lorsque nous partîmes. Le silence lors de notre trajet fut pour moi très pesant mais je devinais que Kakashi et Yamato remerciaient silencieusement le fait que notre équipe ne soit pas très bavarde à cause de la tension. Nous nous dirigions vers une ville portuaire d'Hi no kuni qui était qualifié de désertique à ce jour, à cause des rumeurs qui circulaient sur le fait qu'un nukenin rôdait près de la ville. Le silence de plomb laissa place à des réflexions. Mes jambes courraient sans se fatiguer, sans que je ne leur demande. J'avais l'impression que courir de cette manière puis sauter dans les hauteurs des arbres de Konoha, me libérait de tous mes soucis, comme si le vent qui fouettait légèrement mon visage, prenait avec lui, tous mes tourments. Je ne sentais plus les présences lourdes des autres, j'étais seul … seul et en même temps, je ne l'étais plus jamais en ce moment. Il était encore invisible à l'œil nu et son cœur devait être inexistant ou infime mais je sentais son âme. Une force indiscernable qui me menait à lui parler, à lui confier le moindre de mes soucis. Natsuke était toujours là, je ne me sentais pas seul. Nous courrions puis sautions encore pendant quelques heures que je ne vis pas passer puis nous atteignîmes la ville portuaire qui en effet, laissait une impression désertique. Les gens restaient chez eux, fermaient leurs portes à clé. C'était inutile, un tour de clé n'arrêterait pas un nukenin mais ça laissait une impression de sécurité. 

- Nous allons loger à l'auberge, annonça Kakashi, nous avons déjà loué cinq chambres.

- On est six, Kakashi-senseï, rappelais-je.

- On ne se doutait pas que Sasuke et toi, vous vous disputeriez pour des broutilles cette semaine encore. On n'allait pas payer une autre chambre au cas où, c'est une perte d'argent.

J'allais grogner de mécontentement mais je fus rattrapé par un serrement douloureux au niveau du cœur. Mes épaules commencèrent à trembler alors que je sentais mon ventre se retourner. Le soleil me donnait mal au cœur, je fermais aussitôt les yeux.

- Naruto, ça va ? demanda Sakura

Je ne répondis pas, je sentais mon estomac se retourner puis mon cœur qui semblait pris d'un vertige tout à coup. Ma main eut à peine le temps de rejoindre le mur de brique le plus proche qu'un hoquet amena avec lui une série de vomissements atroces. Un vertige envahissait mon corps de part en part puis un hoquet atroce, une nouvelle série de vomissements. J'entendais en sourdine les appels interrogatifs que me lançaient les autres. Un dernier dégorgement puis plus rien. Je reprenais mon souffle et mes esprits. La tête tournait et sans mon appui sur le mur, je sentais que j'allais m'évanouir. Je me retournais difficilement vers les autres, essuyais le coin de mes lèvres grâce à ma manche.

- Ça va aller ? Me demanda Sakura.

J'hochais la tête de haut en bas sans vraiment le penser. Je sentais mon corps chanceler de gauche à droite, le sac sur mon dos devenir plus pesant et mon air se comprimer.

- Si tu n'allais pas bien, tu n'avais qu'à rester chez toi, dobe.

J'élevais le regard vers Sasuke qui gardait une impassibilité agaçante. Mes mots se firent plus crus à son égard que je ne l'aurais pensé.

- Toi, ta gueule.

Il ne me répondit que par un ''hmph'' qui lui était propre. J'avais envie de lui prouver qu'il se trompait à mon sujet, que je n'étais pas mal en point. Ce fut comme un automatisme, je me dirigeais vers lui, l'affrontais d'un regard douloureux et haineux. Le soleil était trop chaud, m'aveuglait puis faisait en sorte que mon cœur était pris de vertige. Ce fût trop pour moi. Mes mouvements se bloquèrent un à un et je tombais malencontreusement contre le torse de Sasuke, la tête contre son cœur, juste le temps de m'apercevoir que celui-ci battait à tout rompre. Malgré mon combat contre moi-même pour reprendre le dessus, je n'y arrivais pas. Je sentis la chaleur de son bras contre mon dos, qui me retenait de m'affaler à terre. Mes paupières clignaient vivement pour ne pas se fermer mais je sombrais tout de même dans un trou noir que j'aurais préféré éviter. Lorsque j'ouvrais les yeux à nouveau, je ne comprenais plus où j'étais. Mes jambes bougeaient mécaniquement puis un bras était passé sous mon épaule. Un parfum discret d'orchidée m'indiqua que j'étais toujours auprès de Sasuke. J'entendais sa voix murmurer des choses d'un ton calme mais tout était incohérent, je ne comprenais ni le sens ni la forme de ses dires mais j'aurais tellement aimé comprendre. Mes pensées sombrèrent, mon esprit le suivit. Je tombais dans le noir absolu une nouvelle fois.

* * *

Lorsque je me réveillais, j'étais une nouvelle fois allongé mais les circonstances m'amenèrent à comprendre que je n'étais pas dans le lit de Sasuke cette fois. Un bref coup d'œil devant moi, me laissa croire que j'étais dans la chambre de l'auberge que Kakashi avait mentionnée antécédemment. Je me relevais abruptement comme pour chasser l'énergie négative qui me collait à la peau depuis ce matin mais je ne fis que m'étourdir. Je me rassis donc sur le matelas du lit où j'étais couché et regardais mon ventre comme si Natsuke y'était déjà visible. « Tu me causes bien des problèmes, murmurai-je avec un soupir ». Dès que je me sentis mieux, je me levais et parcourais furtivement la chambre des yeux. Il faisait nuit et seul la lumière de la nuit éclairait la pièce. Je décidais de ne pas allumer la lampe près de moi, juste pour ne pas m'aveugler. Sasuke n'était pas là mais dans un certain sens, ça me rassura. Je n'avais ni l'envie de me disputer, ni l'envie de m'expliquer. Je me dirigeais lentement, comme pour préserver l'atmosphère calme, vers la salle de bain. J'allumais cette fois la lumière et me trouvais nez à nez avec un grand miroir, au dessus d'un lavabo. Mon visage livide puis mes cheveux en bataille me trahissaient sur mon état. Je décidais de m'asperger la figure d'eau et de me brosser les dents avant de partir à la recherche des autres. Je quittais la chambre dans laquelle j'avais été placée puis traversais de longs couloirs et descendais des escaliers avant d'apercevoir l'accueil. Une dame aux cheveux bruns se tenait derrière un comptoir avec un café qu'elle sirotait dans un bruit de succion étrange. 

- Tiens, salut gamin, me lança t'elle en souriant, ça va mieux ? Tu avais l'air ben mal en point tout à l'heure.

Mes lèvres se tortillèrent pour former ce qui devait être un sourire puis j'hochais la tête. Elle me répondit par la même manière. J'aperçus alors Yamato sur la terrasse, par les grandes fenêtres à croisillons. Je me dirigeais vers lui, seulement pour lui poser des questions sur l'état de la situation depuis que je m'étais évanoui. Je sortis et sentis aussitôt la brise fraîche de la nuit qui me fit frissonner longuement. Je m'assis au côté de Yamato, sur un banc qui ne devait pas dater d'hier. Il me reçut d'un léger sourire.

- Tiens, Naruto. Je ne pensais pas que tu te réveillerais avant demain.

- Je me sens bien, dis-je tout simplement, exaspéré d'être pris pour faible.

- Tant mieux, dit-il, j'ai à te parler.

J'élevais la tête vers mon second senseï d'un air plus interrogé. Il était rare que Yamato veuille me parler. Vu son ton, je doutais du fait qu'il me parlerait de la mission. Le timbre de sa voix avait pris quelque chose de plus personnel.

- Écoute Naruto, commença t'il, je sais ce qui t'arrive …

- Tsunade a cafté !?

- Laisse-moi finir, soupira t'il.

Mon cœur pris à nouveau un rythme effréné. À force, il allait complètement cesser de battre, avais-je pensé.

- Tu … comment dire … tu n'es plus en état de combattre à moins d'éliminer totalement ce qui grandit en toi.

- Je ne veux pas !

- Je ne t'y oblige pas non plus, Naruto. Seulement, dans ce genre de situation, on donne neuf mois de répit à la personne. Si tu tiens à garder cet enfant, il va être très dangereux de continuer à combattre. Tu devras non seulement te défendre mais défendre aussi ton enfant et c'est quelque chose de très compliqué même pour un jounin. En plus, tu es dans un état de faiblesse en ce moment. Tu vas devoir arrêter temporairement ton devoir de ninja.

- C'est ce que je pensais aussi.

- Naruto …

- Hm ?

- Il va aussi falloir que tu en informes, Sasuke.


End file.
